


Introductions

by 1122JihoonChenleKihyun



Series: My Boyfriend's Brother is Famous (A collection of one shots set in the same universe) [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, M/M, this is a mess, this started out as sookai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1122JihoonChenleKihyun/pseuds/1122JihoonChenleKihyun
Summary: An introduction to this alternate universe I have though too much about to not start actually writing it.





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I have changed some family names

Beomgyu Jeon:  
Group: TXT  
Parents: Jungkook and Taehyung Jeon  
Sibling(s): Jungsook Jeon  
Age: 18  
Status: taken  
SO: Yeonjun Choi  
Occupation: Student  
Friends: Jungsook Jeon and Sooah Kim  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Gay

Dongmin Lee:  
Group: Astro  
Parents: un-named  
Sibling(s): not mentioned  
Age: 22  
Status: taken  
SO: Moonbin Kim  
Occupation: Idol  
Friends: Astro Members  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Grey-ace/Gay

Hoseok Choi:  
Group: BTS  
Parents: un-named  
Sibling(s): not mentioned  
Age: 54  
Status: married  
SO: Jihye Choi  
Occupation: Stay at home dad/Stand Up Comedian  
Friends: Yoongi Min and Namjoon Kim  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Straight

Jihye Choi (OC):  
Group: Original character  
Parents: un-named  
Sibling(s): not mentioned  
Age: 54  
Status: married  
SO: Hoseok Choi  
Occupation: Dance Teacher  
Friends: un-named  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Straight

Jimin Min:  
Group: BTS  
Parents: un-named  
Sibling(s): Kim Seokjin and Jeon Taehyung (twin)  
Age: 52  
Status: married  
SO: Yoongi Min  
Occupation: Pre-school Teacher  
Friends: Jungkook Jeon  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Gay

Jinwoo Park:  
Group: Astro  
Parents: un-named  
Sibling(s): not mentioned  
Age: 23  
Status: taken  
SO: Minhyuk Min  
Occupation: Idol  
Friends: Astro Members  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Bisexual

Jungkook Jeon:  
Group: BTS  
Parents: un-named  
Sibling(s): not mentioned  
Age: 51  
Status: married  
SO: Taehyung Jeon  
Occupation: Personal Trainer  
Friends: Jimin Min  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Pansexual

Jungsook Jeon (OC):  
Group: Original Character  
Parents: Jungkook and Taehyung Jeon  
Sibling(s): Beomgyu Jeon  
Age: 19  
Status: single  
SO: N/A  
Occupation: volunteer  
Friends: Sooah Kim and Beomgyu Choi  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Pansexual

Kai Huening:  
Group: TXT  
Parents: un-named  
Sibling(s): not mentioned  
Age: 16  
Status: taken  
SO: Soobin Kim  
Occupation: Student  
Friends: Taehyun Jeon  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Queer

Minhee Min (OC):  
Group: Original Character  
Parents: Yoongi and Jimin Min  
Sibling(s): Minji and Minhyuk Min  
Age: 8  
Gender: Female

Minhyuk Min:  
Group: Astro  
Parents: Yoongi and Jimin Min  
Sibling(s): Minhee and Minji Min  
Age: 20  
Status: taken  
SO: Jinwoo Park  
Occupation: Idol  
Friends: Astro Members  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Pansexual

Minji Min (OC):  
Group: Original Characters  
Parents: Yoongi and Jimin Min  
Sibling(s): Minhee and Minhyuk Min  
Age: 14  
Status: single  
SO: N/A  
Occupation: student  
Friends: not mentioned  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Unknown

Moonbin Kim:  
Group: Astro  
Parents: Namjoon and Seokjin Kim  
Sibling(s): Sooah and Soobin Kim  
Age:22  
Status: Taeken  
SO: Dongmin Lee  
Occupation: Idol  
Friends:Astro Members  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Gay

Namjoon Kim:  
Group: BTS  
Parents: un-named  
Sibling(s): not mentioned  
Age:55  
Status: married  
SO: Seokjin Kim  
Occupation: Psychology Proffesor  
Friends: Yoongi Min and Hoseok Choi  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Pansexual

Sanha Yoon:  
Group: Astro  
Parents: un-named  
Sibling(s): not mentioned  
Age: 19  
Status: taken  
SO: Myungjun Kim  
Occupation: Idol  
Friends: Astro Members  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Biromantic/Asexual

Seokjin Kim:  
Group: BTS  
Parents: un-named  
Sibling(s): Jimin Min and Taehyun Jeon  
Age: 56  
Status: married  
SO: Namjoon Kim  
Occupation: Food Critic  
Friends: Heechul Kim  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Gay

Sooah Kim (OC but MB's sister's real name):  
Group: Original Characters  
Parents: Namjoon and Seokjin Kim  
Sibling(s): Moonbin and Soobin Kim  
Age: 19  
Status: single  
SO: N/A  
Occupation: student  
Friends: Jungsook Jeon and Beomgyu Choi  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Lesbian

Soobin Kim:  
Group: TXT  
Parents: Namjoon and Seokjin Kim  
Sibling(s): Moonbin and Sooah Kim  
Age: 18  
Status: taken  
SO: Kai Huening  
Occupation: Student  
Friends: Yeonjun Choi  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Gay

Taehyun Choi:  
Group: TXT  
Parents: Hoseok and Jihye Choi  
Sibling(s): Jungsook Jeon  
Age: 17  
Status: single  
SO: N/A  
Occupation: Student  
Friends: Kai Huening  
Gender: male  
Sexuality: Bisexual

Taehyung Jeon:  
Group: BTS  
Parents: un-named  
Sibling(s): Seokjin Kim and Jimin Min (Twin)  
Age: 52  
Status: married  
SO: Jungkook Jeon  
Occupation: Fashion Designer  
Friends: Hwarang Actors  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Gay

Yeonjun Choi:  
Group: TXT  
Parents: Hoseok and Jihye Choi  
Sibling(s): Taehyun Choi  
Age: 19  
Status: taken  
SO: Beomgyu Jeon  
Occupation: volunteer  
Friends: Soobin Kim  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Pansexual

Yoongi Min:  
Group: BTS  
Parents: un-named  
Sibling(s): not mentioned  
Age:55  
Status: married  
SO: Jimin Min  
Occupation: Tattoo Artist  
Friends: Hoseok Choi and Namjoon Kim  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Gay


End file.
